Conventional tire and plastic trim dressing compositions contain silicone oils in petroleum distillates or as water emulsions. While such tire dressing compositions, when applied to the sidewall of a tire produce a shiny appearance, these dressings attract dirt and dust, require frequent cleaning, and must be re-applied regularly. Such dressings also are relatively short lived and are readily removed from the sidewall in a rainstorm or during washing of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a tire dressing that provides long-lasting shine, is easy to apply, and does not attract dirt. The present dressing composition satisfies this need and provides a composition that enhances appearance but does not attract dirt and the like.